Relational DataBase Management Systems (RDBMS) using a Structured Query Language (SQL) interface are well known in the art. The SQL interface has evolved into a standard language for RDBMS software and has been adopted as such by both the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and the International Standards Organization (ISO). In an RDBMS, all data is externally structured into tables. A table in a relational database is two dimensional, consisting of rows and columns. Each column has a name, typically describing the type of data held in that column. As new data is added, more rows are inserted into the table. A user query selects some rows of the table by specifying clauses that qualify the rows to be retrieved based on the values in one or more of the columns.
The SQL interface allows users to formulate relational operations on the tables either interactively, in batch files, or embedded in host languages such as C, COBOL, etc. Operators are provided in SQL that allow the user to manipulate the data, wherein each operator performs functions on one or more tables and produces a new table as a result. The power of SQL lies on its ability to link information from multiple tables or views together to perform complex sets of procedures with a single statement.
The SQL interface allows users to formulate relational operations on the tables. One of the most common SQL queries executed by the RDBMS is the SELECT statement. In the SQL standard, the SELECT statement generally comprises the format: “SELECT <clause> FROM <clause> WHERE <clause> GROUP BY <clause> HAVING <clause> ORDER BY <clause>.” The clauses generally must follow this sequence, but only the SELECT and FROM clauses are required.
Generally, the result of a SELECT statement is a subset of data retrieved by the RDBMS from one or more existing tables stored in the relational database, wherein the FROM clause identifies the name of the table or tables from which data is being selected. The subset of data is treated as a new table, termed the result table.
A join operation is usually implied by naming more than one table in the FROM clause of a SELECT statement. A join operation makes it possible to combine tables by combining rows from one table with another table. The rows, or portions of rows, from the different tables are concatenated horizontally. Although not required, join operations normally include a WHERE clause that identifies the columns through which the rows can be combined. The WHERE clause may also include a predicate comprising one or more conditional operators that are used to select the rows to be joined.
An outer join query combines rows from tables identified in the FROM clause. The result of such a query contains all rows from a first table and data from matching rows in a second table, with nulls filled in where there are no matching rows in the second table. In queries including a left table and a right table, the first table is the left table in a LEFT OUTER JOIN and the right table in a RIGHT OUTER JOIN.